Girl with strange hair
by Sakuraharuno24
Summary: J'ai un copain. Et sincèrement c'est un problème. Contrairement à ce que vous pouvez croire. Parce que je suis amoureuse d'un autre garçon. One shot. Couple extrèmement rare fait sur demande U u en espérant que ça vous plaise


Hello!!! =) Voilà un petit one-shot que j'avais écrit pour une amie qui adore ce couple, donc j'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi ^^ C'est assez différent de ce que je fais d'habitude, c'est plus humoristique. Bref, dites moi ce que vous en pensez ^^

**Girl with strange hair**

Affreuse. J'étais affreuse.

Non pas à cause de mes fameux cheveux roses, qui avait longtemps été l'attraction de la cour de récré, jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Hinata et de ses yeux blancs.

Non plus à cause de mon caractère – je l'avoue – très légèrement susceptible. Mais avec les remarques que je me tape sur mon front, ou plutôt, la protubérance, la plate-forme qui me sert de paroi frontale, vous comprendrez... Non? Ben vous êtes aveugles.

Notez que c'est toujours que le 75A d'Ino, ma meilleure annemie – non non, vous avez bien lu, c'est une contraction entre amie ennemie. Je ne paye pas de mine, mais je suis plutôt fière de mon 85B. Même si c'est dur de rivaliser avec le 90D d'Hinata. Pauvre de nous.

Bref le problème reste encore et toujours grave.

J'ai un petit ami.

Alors là, je vous vois venir.

« Mais c'est tout sauf un problème », « je rêverais d'être à ta place. », « t'as pas à te plaindre ».

Ben si. Justement.

J'ai un copain, et je suis amoureuse d'un autre.

Ah, ca calme, hein?

Que ce soit clair, Saï est un type bien. Tout ce qu'on pourrait espérer de l'amoureux idéal ; beau, attentionné, drôle. En plus, c'est le cousin de Sasuke, et il s'entend donc bien avec mes deux meilleurs amis. Même s'il taquine souvent mon blondinet préféré à propos de la taille d'une certaine partie de son anatomie. Qui est parfaitement normal, soit dit en passant.

Comment je le sais? Ben...

Et qu'est-ce que c'est que ces regards soupçonneux? Bandes de pervers dégénérés!

Il arrive que trois amis prennent un bain de minuit avec des pensées totalement chastes, pures et innocentes. Et qui dit bain de minuit dit nu intégral.

Ah, j'ai compris... Ce qui vous intéresse, c'est que j'ai vu Sasuke Uchiwa dans son plus simple appareil!

Ben rassurez-vous, votre idole a tout ce qu'il faut. En quantité parfaitement raisonnable. Avec un bonus en prime.

Ce que c'est? Ben réussissez à le désaper et vous le saurez, ah!

Comment ça, égoïste? Protectrice de l'intimité de son meilleur ami, nuance!

Bon, pourrions-nous revenir à mon problème, s'il vous plaît? Merci.

Autant vous raconter comment j'ai réussi à me mettre dans une situation pareille.

On était tous allé voir le dernier Harry Potter. Toute la bande. 13 allumés au cinéma. C'est peu de dire que l'employé a tiré la gueule en nous voyant. Il avait de quoi. Entre 3 glaçons, 3 excités, 1 flemmard, 1 gourmand, 1 timide, 3 pipelettes et 1 play-boy, c'était animé. A vous de trouvez qui est qui. Faut que vous bossiez un peu!

Bref, je me retrouve donc entre Saï et Naruto, alias ramen-sur-pattes. Le film a donc été particulièrement... bruyant. « Pourquoi il met l'oiseau dans l'armoire? Pourquoi Harry il est l'élu? Pourquoi Ron il est à l'infirmerie? »

Finalement, un petit coup de poing a clos le problème. Simple et efficace.

Donc, après ce coup de génie, Saï me serra la main pour me remercier. Le truc, c'est qu'il ne la lâcha pas. Eh eh. Premier problème. Je réfléchissais donc à un moyen de la retirer parce que la salle n'était pas climatisée, donc que ma paume devenait moite, quand Harry attaqua Drago – kyahhhh – et que je fus absorbé par le film. Sans remarquer qu'il traçait de petits cercles avec son pouce.

C'est miiignoooon! Tsss...

Arriva donc la mort de Dumbledore. La larme à l'œil – je suis une fille sensible - , je me tournai donc vers Saï – puisque Naruto était toujours KO – pour partager mon émotion. Mais celui-ci me regardait avec passion. J'avais l'impression d'être aussi attirante que Britney Spears dans Womanizer. Et là! Le patin du siècle. Avec la langue, la mains dans les cheveux et tout. Et une morsure en plus. Faut savoir souffrir.

Après ce fougueux baiser, je le regardais dans les yeux, stupéfaite... avant de retourner au film. Ben oui, il était pas fini. J'avais pas fait payer ma place à Sasuke pour rien. Quand même.

Vint donc la sortie. Pendant que tout le monde échangeait ses impressions dans la joie et la bonne humeur -DUMBLEDORE IL EST MORT!!! - Saï m'entraina à l'écart et me fixa entre quatre yeux – non, il en a que deux, c'est une expression, bande d'incultes! Ça compte mes yeux aussi – Et là, il posa la question fatidique.

 Tu veux sortir avec moi?

 Oui.

La réponse est sortie toute seule. J'ai même pas réfléchi. Disons que c'est une question à laquelle je ne me vois pas dis non. Surtout s'_il_ me le demandait. Mais c'est autre chose.

Je me retrouve donc officiellement casée avec Saï Uchiwa.

Bien sûr, mes amis étaient heureux. Enfin je crois. Choji avait ouvert un nouveau paquet de chips, et Hina s'était évanouie. Normal quoi.

J'vous vois venir. Vous voulez savoir de qui je suis amoureuse, hein? Bande de curieux.

Bon autant vous le dire maintenant, que vous arrêtiez de vous exciter derrière votre écran. Vous voyez, le groupe Akatsuki, les terminales du lycée? Eh bah... j'suis amoureuse du leader. Pein.

Oui celui qui a tout pleins de piercings. Ben vous trouvez pas qu'il est super mignon? Ah, je le savais bien.

Eh, pas touche, c'est le mien! J'lai vu la première!

Enfin, en même temps, il sort avec Konan. On les a jamais vu s'embrasser, mais ils sont tout le temps ensemble, donc y'a pas trop de doutes possibles. Et puis, il a écrit une chanson pour son groupe sur la fille qu'il aime, aux cheveux de couleur étrange. Or Konan a les cheveux bleus.

Enfin, c'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai rendez-vous avec Saï, Sasuke et Naruto. On va à la patinoire. Moi qui n'ai aucun sens de l'équilibre. Youpi.

¤*OoOoO*¤

Aïe. J'ai trop mal. Ah, il faut que je vous raconte. Parce que ça a bien fait marrer mes deux « soi-disants » meilleurs amis. Qui s'en sont pris plein la figure. Ils ont de jolis bleus.

Nous étions donc sur la patinoire. Et je tentais de rester près de la barrière, parce que c'est clair que je ne voulais pas me ridiculiser. Le pire, c'est qu'il y avait un gamin de neuf ans qui faisait de supers figures. Ça dégoûte.

Bref, et tout d'un coup, Saï a eu la bonne idée de vouloir patiner à deux. Vous savez, mains dans les mains. Le truc super intelligent.

C'est miiiignooon. Ben pas quand vous savez pas patiner.

Donc, j'essayais tant bien que mal de tenir debout quand j'ai vu Pein arriver. Avec Konan – fallait pas rêver. Ce qui m'a déconcentré. Et du coup...

BAMMMMMM!!!

Pour expliquer ce magnifique geste qui m'a conduit à lécher la glace : Saï m'a attiré vers lui pour m'embrasser, et vu que je n'ai aucun équilibre, et qu'en plus, j'étais perturbée par l'apparition de Pein – magnifiquement beau dans ce pull moulant noir – eh bah arriva ce qui devait arriver : je me suis littéralement éclatée sur le sol.

J'avais un peu la tête qui tournait, du coup, entendre Saï qui n'arrêtait pas de me demander si ça allait – oui, bien sur, j'adore faire amie-amie avec la glace – me donnait franchement la migraine.

C'est là que je me rendis compte de la tache rouge sur la surface glacée. Sympa, le contraste de couleur.

 Oh mon dieu, tu saignes!

Non, c'est juste du ketchup que je gardais sur moi au cas où. Sans blague.

D'accord, j'suis méchante. Après tout, c'était plus gentil que la réaction de Sasuke et Naruto, qui se foutaient royalement de ma gueule. Rira bien qui rira le dernier.

Et là, une pensée me glaça le sang – plus qu'il ne l'était déjà vu la température polaire.

Pein avait du me voir me rétamer. J'étais certaine que les choses ne pouvaient pas être pire.

Eh ben si.

Quelqu'un avait eu la bonne idée d'appeler les urgences, et la sirène de l'ambulance résonnait déjà au bout de la rue. J'avais plus qu'à m'exiler au Tibet pour élever un cheptel de lamas. En admettant qu'il y ait des lamas au Tibet.

Et là, une voix sublimement grave et sensuelle me dit :

 Sakura, j'ai eu tellement peur que tu te blesses plus gravement! Maintenant, je ne te quitterais plus jamais et je te protégerais de tout, parce que tu es la femme de ma vie. Et au diable Konan!

Mouais, vous non plus vous y avez pas cru?

Non, en vérité il a dit ça :

 Ca va aller, Sakura?

Bizarrement, dans la bouche de Pein, ça sonnait beaucoup mieux que dans celle de Saï. Sans rire.

Eh moi, comme une idiote, je n'ai pas pu lui répondre simplement et avec assurance. Non, ça aurait été trop demandé. Du coup, ça a donné quelques chose de ce genre.

 Co...comment tu connais mon nom?

Il a eut un instant de surprise, puis il m'a sourit. Moment de bonheur absolu.

Malheureusement, avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps de répondre, les maudits ambulanciers sont arrivés et – comble de l'horreur – allongé sur un brancard.

Bien sûr, Saï s'est précipité dans l'ambulance pour m'escorter, suivis de mes deux meilleurs amis, toujours morts de rire.

Et pour clore ce magnifique épisode, j'étais tellement à l'ouest que j'ai posé la pire question possible.

 Il y a des lamas au Tibet?

Arrêtez de rire, s'il vous plaît.

¤*OoOoO*¤

Je me suis donc retrouvée à aller au lycée avec un énorme pansement au menton. Très glamour.

Point positif, Saï ne peut plus m'embrasser, sous peine de risquer de défaire mes points de suture. Donc je n'ai plus à faire semblant d'aimer ça.

Point négatif, j'ai l'air d'une débile totale.

Autre point positif, il y a un concert de l'Akatsuki vendredi soir, et on y va tous. Donc je vais pouvoir admirer Pein sans qu'on soupçonne rien.

Tiens, notre principale vient de rentrer. Pour une fois qu'elle est pas bourrée...

Je vous laisse deux minutes, le temps qu'elle dise son charabia.

….........................................................................................................................................

AHHHH!!! Devinez quoi! Enfin non, je parie que vous avez aucune idée de ce qu'elle a put dire, alors vaut mieux que je vous éclaire.

Les terminales vont passer une heure avec nous pour discuter de nos projets professionnels! Et c'est la classe de Pein qui vient dans la notre! Dieu est avec moi!

Donc, je profitai que Jiraya-sensei louche sur la poitrine d'Hinata pour me remaquiller et me recoiffer discrètement. Eh oui, il m'arrive d'être une vraie midinette, comme toutes les filles. Faites pas les innocentes.

Arriva donc l'heure de rencontre entre les deux classes. Ah, Pein était magnifique dans son uniforme. Oh, j'viens d'y penser, ce serait marrant que Sasuke se retrouve avec Itachi. Oui parce que ces deux-là sont rivaux en tout ; sport, études, filles...

Ah, Jiraya-sensei est en train de choisir les binômes... Pitié que je sois avec Pein, pitié que je sois avec Pein...

YESSSSSSS!!!! I'M THE WINNEUSE!!!!

Pein est donc venu s'asseoir à côté de moi. Inutile de vous dire que j'étais super tendue.

Eh ben il a été adorable.

 Alors, t'as une idée du métier que tu veux faire plus tard?

Comme une idiote, je me suis mise à rougir.

 Ben, j'aimerais bien faire des études de médecine, pour devenir médecin, ou pédiatre...

Non, sans blague, il devait penser que c'était pour devenir fleuriste.

 Ça t'irait bien.

Je me tournai vers lui, stupéfaite. Comment pouvait-il dire ça alors qu'il devait ignorer jusqu'à mon existence? Quoiqu'il connaissait mon prénom. Surement parce que je suis la meilleur amie du frère du guitariste de son groupe, et par extension, un de ses meilleurs amis à lui.

 Pourquoi tu dis ça?

Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de demander. Je parle souvent avant de réfléchir à ce que je dis. C'est assez handicapant.

Il s'est tourné vers moi et a souri.

 Tu es quelqu'un de généreux. Tu aimes aider les autres, même à tes dépens. Je me rappelle la fois où tu as aidé Naruto quand il a été accusé de tricherie à un examen. Tu as mis en jeu ta place de déléguée pour le défendre. Tu as même proposé de prendre la sanction à sa place.

Alors là, j'étais clairement sur le cul. Ca s'était passé il y a plus de trois mois. C'est vrai qu'on était quand même allé jusqu'au conseil d'administration, et qu'on avait réussi à prouver son innocence, mais quand même...

 Tu t'en souviens?

Il soupira.

 Contrairement à ce que tu crois, je me souviens de pas mal de chose sur toi. Je sais que tu adores les Mc flurry au M&Ms, que tu as horreur des araignées, que tu portes le parfum « Amor amor » de Cacharel, que tu pleures devant le dernier Samourai, et que tu n'aimes pas ton copain.

Incroyable. Tout était vrai.

…..........................................Heu........................................................................................

 Non, pourquoi tu dis ça? Saï est quelqu'un de bien, et....

Et là, je me suis tue? Parce qu'il s'était tourné vers moi, et il me fixait intensément.

 Parce qu'il est impossible que tu aimes un type pareil. Aussi arrogant et vaniteux. Il ne te convient pas.

Et avant que j'ai pu répondre quelque chose, il s'est penché et m'a embrassé sur le front, en murmurant à mon oreille ;

 A plus tard, girl with strange hairs.

Et il est parti rejoindre ses camarades, me laissant complètement stupéfaite.

Ce n'est que plus tard que je me suis rendue compte qu'il m'avait appelé comme la fille de sa chanson. J'ai attrapé une mèches de mes cheveux dans mes doigts. Roses. Comme pour vérifier.

Mes amis n'ont pas compris mon sourire béat tout l'après-midi. Saï a cru que c'était parce qu'il m'avait complimenté sur ma coiffure.

La vie est magnifique.

¤*OoOoO*¤

Nouveau truc à vous raconter. Sasuke avait un truc à donner à Itachi, du coup, on est allé au local où l'Akatsuki répète.

Donc, pendant que Sasuke, Saï et Naruto discutait avec Itachi, je me suis assise dans un coin, chantonnant le titre que j'avais dans la tête depuis la matinée.

_I'm in love with a girl with strange hair_

 Tu veux essayer de jouer?

Je sursautai et relevai la tête vers celui qui occupait toutes mes pensées. Il me souriait gentiment.

 Tu veux dire... jouer sur ton piano?

 Oui. Je vais te montrer, viens.

Je le suivis près du piano et m'installais sur le tabouret, pendant qu'il se plaçait derrière moi.

 Place tes mains comme ça. Voilà.

Jouer du piano avec Pein était vraiment super. Il était doux, et ne s'énervait jamais, même quand je me trompais. Si bien qu'au bout de dix minutes, je jouais un petit morceau, simple, mais très joli. Le plus agréable, c'était quand il posait ses mains sur les miennes, et qu'il mettait son visage au creux de mon cou.

 Tu as vu, j'ai réu...

Et de nouveau, je me suis tue. Parce que Pein avait passé ses bras autour de ma taille et déposé ses lèvres dans ma nuque. Contrairement aux baisers de Saï, j'avais du mal à ne pas laisser échapper un gémissement de plaisir.

Le problème, c'est que nous n'étions pas seuls.

 On vous dérange pas trop? S'exclama une voix furieuse.

Je sursautai et me tournai vers Saï, qui nous regardait, en croisant les bras. Subitement rouge, je me levai brusquement et m'écartai de Pein, gênée au possible. Je venais de me faire embrasser par quelqu'un d'autre que mon copain, devant mon copain. Pas vraiment classe.

 Franchement, oui, tu nous gênes, répliqua Pein, calme et impassible. C'est fou ce qu'il peut ressembler aux Uchiwa, des fois.

Je ne savais plus où me mettre. Un trou de souris aurait été idéal.

 Tu veux qu'on règle ça tout de suite? S'exclama mon copain, en remontant ses manches.

Pein se contenta d'émettre un petit ricanement.

Bien que la perspective qu'on se batte pour moi était très flatteuse – enfin, que Saï se batte pour moi, parce qu'il était impensable que Pein s'intéresse _réellement _à une gamine comme moi – mon instinct de mère juive – je suis non-croyante – se réveilla et me hurla de faire quelque chose avant que quelqu'un soit blessé. Donc je descendis de la scène et attrapais le bras de Saï en le tirant vers la sortie, aidée par Sasuke – parce que clairement, sans lui, je n'avais pas la force de l'emmener à l'extérieur.

Je n'en revenais pas. Pein m'avait embrassé. Pas sur la bouche, certes, mais dans le cou, ce qui était quand même très sensuel.

Autant dire que je m'en suis pris plein la figure. Mais j'ai réussi à calmer le jeu en lui promettant de ne plus parler à Pein.

Et donc je suis maintenant dans ma chambre. J'ai dit à ma mère que je n'avais pas faim, du coup, elle m'a laissé tranquille. Je n'ai pas non plus répondu au coup de fil de Naruto et de Sasuke.

Après tout, j'aurais du m'y attendre ; à jouer avec le feu, on se brûle. Je m'étais engagé auprès de Saï en ne pensant qu'à Pein. Celui-ci avait du se rendre compte de mon intérêt pour lui, et avait décidé de s'amuser. C'était de ma faute, en fait ; je savais qu'il était avec Konan. C'était certain qu'il ne la quitterait pas pour une fille comme moi.

Et puis, Saï méritait une chance. Alors, j'allais lui en donner une, et me comporter comme une véritable petite amie en oubliant Pein. C'était la meilleure chose à faire.

Pourquoi je pleure, dans ce cas?

Parce que ça fait mal, de voir la réalité en face.

¤*OoOoO*¤

J'ai vécu une soirée i-nou-bli-a-ble!

On avait décidé d'aller quand même au concert, pour s'amuser. Et je crois que Saï voulait s'assurer que je tiendrais ma promesse. J'avais passé les trois jours précédents à me comporter en parfaite petite amie, combattant toutes pensées envers Pein. Ce n'était pas si dur, en fait. Il suffisait de se dire que c'était le mieux qu'il puisse m'arriver.

Bref, vint le soir du concert. J'avais du me battre contre moi-même pour ne pas regarder Pein de toute la première partie, alors à la pause, je décidais de sortir pour prendre l'air. J'avais d'ailleurs trouvé un coin à l'écart et je m'étais assise pour être un peu au calme.

Soudain, je souris légèrement en reconnaissant le titre qu'avaient entonné des fans à une centaine de mètres. Je chantais à mon tour le refrain.

_I'm in love with a girl with strange hair_

_I love her smile more than everythi__ng_

_If the others don't approve, I don't care,_

_'Cause all I want is to watch her breathing_

 Tu chantes bien.

Je connaissais cette voix par cœur, et savais que je ne devais pas répondre. Pourtant...

 Merci, Pein.

Il s'assit à côté de moi et contempla l'horizon. Le silence était agréable, avec lui. Je ne me sentais pas obligée de combler les blancs, comme avec Saï.

 Je suis désolé si mon comportement de la dernière fois t'a causé des ennuis.

Ah. Il était apparemment nécessaire d'en parler, pour lui. Pour ma part, j'aurais préféré éviter.

 Mais je ne regrette rien.

Et là, j'avoue que j'ai pété un câble.

Je me suis levée et me suis mise à hurler.

 BEN CA J'IMAGINE BIEN! T'EN AS RIEN A FOUTRE, POUR TOI C'EST QU'UN JEU! TU T'AMUSES AVEC MOI, ET ENSUITE TU RENTRES BIEN SAGEMENT CHEZ KONAN! C'EST VRAI QUE C'EST TELLEMENT DRÔLE DE ME FAIRE ESPERER ALORS QUE JE N'AI AUCUNE CHANCE! PEUT-ÊTRE QUE KONAN ACCEPTE TES JEUX STUPIDES ET IMMATURES, MAIS CE N'EST PAS MON CAS!

Il me regardait bizarrement, et quand il répondit, ce fut d'une voix étrangement calme et détachée, ce qui m'énerva encore plus.

 Pourquoi tu parles de Konan?

 MAIS PARCE QUE C'EST TA COPINE, PUTAIN!

Et là, après que j'ai hurlé à m'en décrocher les cordes vocales, il m'a embrassé. Tout simplement. Il a posé ses lèvres sur les miennes, en m'attirant vers lui. Il me serrait dans ses bras, sa main sur ma taille, l'autre dans mes cheveux. Un véritable frisson de plaisir m'a parcouru, ce qui explique que je ne l'ai pas repoussé.

Ensuite, il m'a relâché, et en plaquant son front contre le mien, il m'a murmuré ;

 Je ne sors pas avec Konan.

 Je dérange, peut-être?

Et là, Pein et moi, on s'est tourné et on a dit en même temps.

 Oui, tu gènes.

Saï – parce que c'était lui, vous l'aviez deviné – est devenu tout rouge, et s'est tourné vers moi.

 C'est fini entre nous. T'es qu'une sale allumeuse.

 Insulte-la encore une fois et tu te retrouves dans l'incapacité de bouger pendant plusieurs mois.

Même à moi, sur le coup, il m'a fait peur.

Saï s'est éloigné en marmonnant, et je me suis tourné vers Pein, pas encore convaincue.

 Mais la chanson? La fille aux cheveux étranges? Celle dont tu es amoureux?

Il m'a souri tendrement, et s'est approché de moi.

 De quelle couleur sont tes cheveux, Sakura?

 Ben roses, pour...

Et là, j'ai compris. Bleu était peut-être une couleur spéciale pour des cheveux, rose l'était tout autant. Les larmes me sont montées aux yeux.

 Alors, c'était moi?

Il a encore souri, et a pris une mèche de mes cheveux entre ses doigts.

 Il t'en aura fallu du temps pour comprendre.

Et il s'est penché vers moi et m'a de nouveau embrassé, et c'était juste merveilleux. Et quand il a enroulé sa langue autour de la mienne, j'ai noué mes bras autour de son cou, et j'ai fermé les yeux.

Voilà comment je suis sortie avec Pein.

Maintenant, il faut que je vous laisse, je dois aller soudoyer Sasuke et Naruto pour savoir comment ça se fait que je les ai surpris en train de s'embrasser, après le concert. Il leur en aura fallu, à ces deux-là aussi, pour se rendre compte de leurs sentiments.

Et après, Pein a promis de m'offrir un Mc flurry au M&Ms.

Et vous savez quoi?

_The girl with strange hair has found her prince..._

**FIN**

Maintenant, activité REVIEWS !!!! =)


End file.
